The Last Resort
by iCarlyfan312
Summary: Sam has no choice but to go to her last resort. (During #ToddlerClimbing)
1. iHave No Choice

**A/N: After #ToddlerClimbing, I had to write this. Hope you enjoy my first crossover The Last Resort :D**

**Summary: Sam has no choice but to go to her last resort. (During #ToddlerClimbing)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam&Cat or 'Lost In You' by Three Days Grace.**

****This is the phone call mentioned in the episode when Sam called her boy Freddie B. in Seattle :)****

**Chapter 1: iHave No Choice**

_"And you always knew that it wouldn't be easy." _

It mocked her.

Sam sat in the living room of her and Cat's apartment, staring at something on the table with a plate of fried chicken on her lap. Cat had gone to Elderly Acres to see Nona. So, she was alone...well, not entirely.

Murf the goat came out from behind the kitchen counter. She didn't know much about how Murf became _her_ responsibility, but she did know that it was all Dice's fault.

He inched closer and jumped on the couch. Sam looked away to see what he was doing. His nose twitched as he smelled the air around him. She looked at him, then at the chicken, then back at him, "No."

The goat put his two legs on her shoulder as if he was begging. She didn't hate Murf, but he could be a pain sometimes. In all honesty, she didn't mind having Murf around. Of course the blonde wasn't crazy about having to take care of him, but she always had company.

His eyes seemed to grow bigger as she looked at him, "One. That's it, Murf."

Her hand picked up a piece of chicken, and gave it to the goat. After all, she did have ten pieces on the plate.

Sam loved to eat, and it was usual for her to eat a lot, but today was a different story. She ate _twice_ as much. Then again, she always ate more when she was nervous.

She stared at something on the table again. The fourteen negative reviews her and Cat got on Snorch about their babysitting business were ruining them. Sam had thought all day about what to do. They had tried everything...well, maybe not _everything_.

Would it even work? Was it even worth doing?

She stared at it as it sat on the table, mocking her, tempting her, but she couldn't and _wouldn't _do it.

They hadn't talked in months, since she'd left Seattle. It wasn't like they were on bad terms, but they had a history. That had been hard for her to ignore since the night in the elevator. Things between them were...complicated.

Regardless, she needed help and he was her last resort; he knew how to help them. The blonde made sure she had done everything else she could do. She realized there was no other choice, that was what it all came down to.

_The last resort._

Sam breathed heavily, trying to get her breathing to be normal. She ate three pieces of bacon before picking up the phone she'd been staring at from the table. Her thumbs slowly dialed the number as she tried to talk herself out of it.

Her muscles tensed as it rang. Part of her wanted it to keep ringing, for him not to answer, but she really needed him to pick up. If he didn't, her and Cat would be doomed.

It continued ringing, and then finally someone answered, "Hello?"

_He actually picked up_, she thought.

Of course, he didn't know it was her. Heck, he didn't even know she was in L.A. It wasn't like she'd planned on ending up there.

"Benson?" Sam's tone was quiet and barely audible as she questioned what his reaction would be. It sounded like something had fallen over the line.

Fredward Benson had dropped a pan of Chicken Noodle Soup on the floor. It had spilled everywhere.

He couldn't believe it was her.

"Sam," Freddie had to admit, it felt good saying her name. He'd missed their banter and it was weird not having her around.

"Yeah, it's me," His hands grasped around the handle of the pan he'd dropped and he sat it back up on top of the stove.

He had no idea why, but he smiled, "Where are you, Puckett?"

"Well," She wondered what he'd think about it, "I'm living in L.A."

Freddie was shocked, but at the same time not surprised. Sam had always loved big cities, "How'd you end up there?"

"Long story short," she explained, "I stopped for a burrito, a red-head got thrown into a garbage truck, I saved her, I stayed with her and her grandmother for a couple of days, then her grandmother went to Elderly Acres, and now the red-head's my roommate."

He couldn't stop the laugh that came out, "That's the _short_ version?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes. It was funny to think that he was laughing at the length of the story and not the fact that it was completely insane. Her shoulders fell as she relaxed, "Yup."

Silence flooded her ears. Sam waited for him to reply, and when he didn't, she said, "So, listen, I know you don't owe me anything, but I need a favor."

Freddie was hesitant. It was Sam, so the favor could be _anything_. Knowing her, he wasn't sure that was good thing, "Shoot."

"Cat and I run a babysitting service and-" Sam started to explain, but a burst of laughter came through the phone, interrupting her, "What?"

"_You?_ A _babysitter_?" Her fists clenched. He really knew how to tick her off.

"Yes, now listen!" She shouted. After a moment Freddie stopped and Sam continued.

"As I was saying, we got fourteen bad reviews on a website called Snorch. They are all bogus. Something's not right," Sam hated asking for help, especially from Freddie, but they were desperate, "Can you help us figure out who's doing this?"

The brunette boy was relieved. He sighed, "Yeah, no prob."

"What was that sigh about?" To Sam, it sounded like it was a chore to do this for her.

"I thought you wanted me to get you snakes or something," Murf spoke, and Sam looked at the table.

"Murf! You ate all of the chicken?!" Murf responded, although Sam couldn't understand. Sam already knew the answer anyway.

Freddie was confused, "Murf? Who's that?"

"Our pet goat," He found it hard to believe. How many people have pet goats?

"You're kidding," She wasn't surprised. It was kind of weird to have a pet goat.

"No, I'm serious," He laughed and went to his computer and pulled up .

"What's the name of your Babysitting Service?" Freddie hovered the cursor over the Search box.

"Sam And Cat's Super Rockin' Fun Time Babysitting Service," Sam heard nothing over the line for the moment.

"That's the name? Seriously?" That's exactly what Sam thought. There was no problem with a name like 'Sam And Cat's Babysitting Service'. It was short, sweet, and to the point.

"Cat picked it," She heard some noises in the background.

"Okay, I see the reviews from..." He looked at the name, "...AngryParent?"

"Yup," It took a minute or two before he said anything else.

"Sam, get this: I traced the IP address from all fourteen reviews and guess what?" Sam shrugged, and said, "What?"

"All fourteen reviews came from the _same_ person," That had solved part of their problem, but who was it?

"Okay, do you know who it is?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I can't pronounce his name, but he has a babysitting service, too," Sam let out the breath she'd been holding, "and I have an address."

He quickly gave her the address and she wrote it down. Then, the blonde noticed something, "That's not far from here. This guy is trying to make all the kids go to him. Jerk."

"I hope that helps," He said as his shoulders fell. Sam sat the paper with the address on it beside her.

"It will," After a moment, Sam said, "I never did ask you how you've been."

"Well, I'm movin' out of Bushwell, going to college, but haven't decided on which one, all that jazz. I'm doing alright, I guess," She nodded, expecting that from him, "Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?" He wanted to say something, but he didn't know how.

Freddie finally managed to say it, "I miss you."

"I miss you, too, Dork," He didn't want to say goodbye and neither did she.

"I guess I'll talk to you later," He said slowly, trying to make the call last.

"I'll call ya," She promised. Sam knew she had to. Not having him around felt...weird.

"Later, Puckett," The blonde breathed deeply and grinned.

"Later Benson," Sam stared at the phone and waited for him to hang up. She thought he had, but his finger was over the 'END' button.

"I love you," She admitted. Those three words rang through the phone.

He was shocked, but happy at the same time. She hung up and so did he.

Freddie had been accepted to three colleges and now he knew which one he'd be attending. He called the number of the school, so he could get the information, "Hello, is this the University Of California in L.A.?"

No matter where he went, he always ran into a certain blonde who drove him crazy and loved him like he loved her.

He was never going to get away from her, but in his mind...

...that was just fine.

_"But somehow I found a way to get lost in you."_

**A/N: Please leave a review. It motivates me to update quicker ;) I hope you enjoyed this little crossover and thanks for taking the time to read it.**


	2. UPDATE

**Hey, everyone! This story has gotten some great feedback, so I'd like to thank you for that :)**

**The reviews that I've gotten have suggested I should continue on with it. Even though I intended for it to be a one-shot, I started to think about it and well, I think this story could have a lot of potential. **

**So, I've decided that this story**_** will**_** continue. With that being said, I have three other multi-chapter fics in progress and updates will be posted as soon as I can. Please be patient and in return I'll do my best to get the chapters up ASAP.**

**It means so much to me that you take the time to give me feedback. I appreciate every single review, every favorite, every follow, everything that you do. So, thank you, each and every one of you. **

**If you want info on when I'm updating my stories and some hints on what's to come, please check out my profile. I update frequently there to let you know what's going on storywise. That's all for now!**

**Stay tuned,**

**iCarlyfan312**


End file.
